


Plant Life

by rarcoryn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-20
Updated: 2007-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarcoryn/pseuds/rarcoryn
Summary: It's not just zombies and mutant dogs that stalk the mansion. Chris discovers this the hard way when he stumbles into the greenhouse at the back of the Spencer Estate Mansion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2007 and found a backup after a few of the sites it was hosted on had gone down. There may be some mistakes or errors in this upload due to revisions being lost but I plan on re-reading it this week and giving it a clean-up. Hang tight!

It had been about an hour since his comrades had gone missing in the main hall of the mansion and there was still no sign of them. He had been around mostly the western part of the mansion with the key he found out the back of the building in a small dank dungeon-esque room underground. It was placed in the back of a book as a lock, sitting on a pedestal under a coffin that was suspended from the ceiling by chains. This was just the first creepy puzzle of many.

While battling and surviving the horrors that plagued the house in search for his missing team-mates, the marksman had come across another key, a mask, and a ceiling that came down when you removed a shotgun from its place in another room. The mansion was a death trap with a series of puzzles, hidden traps and other little things that made the mansion more than a normal building. Not to mention the continuous smell of rotting skin and vomit that wafted through the halls.

Instead of finding Wesker and Jill, the only people he had bumped into was surviving Bravo team members. Rebecca Chambers, the rookie medic, Richard Aiken, the backup man and communications and Forest Speyer, the omni-man positioned for his expertise in weapon and vehicular maintenance. Rebecca was still alive and they were both able to save Richard but Forest unfortunately had become one of the ghouls that haunted the house. Chris refused to think about it anymore, as only hours earlier both of them had a quick but cheery conversation back at the station.

He'd just left Rebecca and Richard in a drug room after the blond man had passed out and had continued his search on the eastern side of the mansion. He had come into possession of another key which should allow him more access to other rooms. He made his way around the hall on the first floor, feeling the cold draft seeping through the windows and blowing past him. Turning the corner, he approached the end where there was a door in front of him and one on his right. The door to his right was closer so as he passed it, he gave the handle a tug. It failed to open. The door was locked with a carving of armor on it. The keys that Chris held were shield and sword. A definite theme in the key cravings but nothing he had to pay attention to. The other door that was in front of him however did proudly show a shield carving on the lock and once unlocking it, the door open with a soft creek, allowing the man to proceed. 

The cold air hit him harshly as the sickening smell of dying flesh ran straight up his nose. He wanted to vomit a few times before but he seemed to be getting use it; his eyes had stopped watering from trying to overcome the stench mentally. Taking a few steps into the room, he could either go right to where the was two doors and a left turning on straight on down a hallway that seemed logically to lead to a single room. He didn't bother to check with the map if he was right but with the layout of the room of windows to the left and doors to the right, it made since there only to be one room. And since it was a single room it would be easier to check it out first than to advance to any of the other rooms.

Slow and cautious, the brunette made his way down the thin corridor to reach the door at the end. Keeping up his guard, he took a quick look out at the dark wilderness beyond the window frames, looking into the blackness of trees that seemed to hover around the mansion with a dark mist hiding their roots. Facing forward again he continued until he got to the end of the hall and turned the corner to be confronted by strong stench of death and a hungry pairs or eyes fixated on him. Two powerful dead hands reach out and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him towards it. He pushed against it, his hands placed against the firm, cold, dead, dank body covered in dirty clothes. As he pushed against it, it felt like his hands were sinking in around the grubby flesh.

"Shit......" he mumbled as he struggled, stepping backwards to try and escape the monster’s powerful hold on him. The stench emitting from its rotting mouth was enough to make any average human pass out or vomit. He turned his head slightly to keep his eyes on it but enough to escape the smell from its mouth, it's rotten teeth hungry to chew and it's tongue desperate to taste.

As he wrestled with the creature to stop it from munching on his neck, he spotted the defence knife which he had tucked in his belt. With the correct timing, he could reach for the weapon and dodge the zombie's attack at the same time, giving him a few seconds to impale the object in it's disintegrating head. The flesh and bone would be weak enough from decomposition to penetrate the monster's skull and pierce its brain. It would hopefully be enough to destroy it, with perhaps a few bullets to its skull to finish it off.

With his plan in mind, he waited for a few seconds as the perfect angle came into play. He timed it as perfect as he could. In a swift movement, he yanked his right shoulder downwards. It made the walking corpse loose it balance slightly, it dead brain not being quick enough to counter-act the quick change in balance. As it stumbled, Chris yanked the defense knife out of his combat belt and slammed it into the side of its head, just above it's ear. The blade slid into it's head with no need for extra force; the cracking of the skull echoing through the dark halls along with the inhuman wail it made as it collapsed to it's knees and then to the floor.

The marksman stepped back as the dead body collapsed with a wet thud to the floor. He watched as it lay still, not moving. But with it being dead already, the only way you can tell if it was surely dead was if blood poured from the wounds. There was no blood leaking from it's head as the white defence knife stood out on it's dirty body like a sore thumb. And as he fired three shots into it, one on the back of it's head, another on the base of it's neck where it's spine started and the other where it's heart would be, he knew it was still not completely dead, even after it wraith over the floor at the shot fired into it’s body. The virus that spread across the mansion re-animated the dead into stronger more powerful beings, according to a page that he discovered in the east end of the mansion. The only way to try destroying them without possible chance of re-animation is by decapitating them or incinerating them.

He took out the canteen that he had picked up earlier to carry kerosene around with him from his side pack and took his trusted lighter from his breast pocket. He splashed enough of the flammable liquid over the lifeless body and upon sparking up the lighter Chris ignited the oil, setting the body alight. The flames flared up in the darkness, lighting the room, enlarging the shadows that started to dance around the walls. The heat that emitted from the body for the second that the flames were live gave the young man a release; as if he was in front of a warm fire away from the terrors that he faced prowling the mansion estate. And that thought gave him determination to survive and live to tell this nightmare.

Stepping over the charred body, he made his way back to the door he was ready to enter before he bumped into the hungry zombie. A lone rake was propped up in the corner, the metal rusting and the wood rotting. It looked well used and may have been there for a while. It also gave an idea that perhaps the next room Chris may be entering featured some kind of garden or plant life, perhaps a greenhouse of some sort.

Grabbing the door knob, he heard the click of the lock opening and pulled it back. The door creaked open and the faint sound of a small running generator spilled out into the hall. Looking into the room, he was somewhat correct on his theory. The fluorescent light beamed down on the room, brightly illuminating the whole area in every corner. There was a fountain spraying water out of the sprout in the top, continually watering the plants that surrounded it. He spotted a few growing herbs sitting on a shelf against the wall on his left as he stepped inside the room, letting the door close behind him. The generator was located round to his left. It was a water pump that filtered the water that was released from the fountain. He noticed the colored pipes on the floor that lead to the small patch of green life. 

Scanning the room, Chris looked for anything else interesting or useful; in this place, he could never be too careful and everything or anything could be used in some way. Apart from the herbs, through the sprinkling water he spotted something on the back wall. He recognized it as similar to one of the marsks he picked up earlier in the mansion. Down in the cavern below the graveyard there was a place to put four masks. The one he had was already placed and he could only imagine this one would be required to be placed there as well.

“A house of puzzles and death traps…” he mumbled to himself. This mansion was proving to be more of a pain than it started off as. As if he didn’t have to worry about the virus carriers that littered the house, he had to solve a puzzle on a few occasions just to proceed. The guy who built this place must have been a lunatic. But there was no point wasting time whining; he had to solve the puzzles, survive and get out alive. And this mask was one thing that would help him delve further into the mansion’s horrid history.

He stepped towards the mask, walking past the fountain, feeling a few splashes from the spraying water hit against his skin. He continued past the fountain and round to where the mask was propped up against the wall. Just as he reached for the mask, he heard a rustle come from behind him. He quickly spun round, pulling his gun out and ready to aim. He scanned the room, small as it was, for any movement but there was nothing at all. The small room was calm and there was no threat. He could only imagine that it would perhaps have been the water spilling over the plants or something as there was no evidence of a threat in the room.

Turning back to the prize on the wall, he again went to take it from its spot. Just as he reached, he felt something wrap around his waist and tighten, gaining a grip on him. He them noticed what it was when one shot around his outstretched hand that was going for the mask. Another had then wrapped around the arm with his gun.

“What the…”

What had grabbed him seemed to be dark brown tentacle-like vines that had emerged from the plant life that surrounded the fountain. He hadn’t noticed them as they were discreetly concealed by the flora that littered the center ornament. There were about six of them in total, all seemingly attached to the fountain’s base. They danced about, waving in the area as if putting on a show before they rushed over to him. The one around his gun tightened its grip, cause his hand to jerk in pain and dropping his weapon. That left him defenseless, leaving the creature to make its moves.

The tentacle around his waist unraveled itself from him while another came up to his face. It seemed to be looking at him, studying him, even though it could not see. It ran it’s self across Chris’ face, and the marksman man attempted to shift himself to avoid it but it was no use with him being held by the other two vines. Every way he turn his head the wine followed. He didn’t know if it was contemplating to choke him or just rubbing up to him. He then felt the tentacle that has just been wrapped around his middle run around his back, sliding down to his backside. He could sear that it was now poking at his butt, as if trying to get in but his pants were in the way. When that though manifested in his mind, he prayed it was not trying to do what he thought it was.

During this time, another one of the free tentacles had now made its way down to the front of Chris’ pants. He hadn’t noticed this as he was more concentrating on getting the one rubbing around his face away from him, struggling on the tentacles that held his arms to get free. He didn’t notice it until he felt it wriggling around on his crotch. He had no idea what it was trying to do at the time until he felt the wet feeler more closer than he thought it could get. It had somehow worked his zip down and forced its way into his pants. It then turned to try and force its way through the top of his pants, wriggling as it pushed through. Chris gritted his teeth as he felt the cold slimy tendril squirm about in his pants. He looked down to see the tip swirling about at the top of his pants. It writhed about a bit more until the button on Chris pants popped open. 

Chris’ face reddened from embarrassment and anger. This creature had just managed to outwit him and get into his pants and there was nothing he could do. He could guess what was going to happen. He would never have imagined it in his entire life that something could happen but it was happening now. HE was going to get raped by a plant. He refused to stop fighting against the hold it had on his arms but he had nothing to stop it. And if it wanted to, it could easily wrap a tentacle round his throat and it’d be lights out.

Chris figured the tentacles knew what they were doing as his pants slid to his ankles. It was smart. Smart enough to catch him in its trap. He was a fly in the spider’s web. He felt two of the tentacles run around his crotch and backside, his boxer shorts being the only protection he had right now. It wouldn’t take long until one of the tentacles ran up one of the legs of his shorts and popped out at the top, wrapping round the fabric and pulling them down. He couldn’t believe he was being stripped by a plant.

As soon as his lower half was fully exposed, the tentacles seemed to get to work with what they wanted; one of them rubbed over Chris’ limp member and the other over his backside. By now he was yanking at the tentacles around his arms, desperately trying to get free from them. The other one continued to dance in front of him, constantly stroking itself against him.

 

‘This isn’t good…’

The tentacle that was poking around his rear and managed to slip between his cheeks, now prodding at his entrance. He winced in disgust as he felt the cold wet tip against his opening; he felt worse when his member reacted to the touch and started to become aroused. Here he was being sexually aroused by a bunch of plants in ways he never would have thought he would ever explore.

“Don’t…”

He grunted the words out as he felt himself being penetrated, the tentacle slipping its way inside after poking and prodding at him, making his entrance slick for easy access. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying not to crying out at the sudden rush of pain that flew up from his backside. But still with this pain, his member had reached full arousal as it pointed to the ceiling. Upon this, the tentacle that has been rubbing at the front of his pants earlier coiled itself round cock until its tip was just above his. Then, it started to slip up and down the shaft of his manhood, as if to simulate him being jerked off. The tip of the tentacle started to rub the head of his cock around the crown and tip. 

Chris couldn’t help but let a moan escape from his lips. It felt good despite how unnatural it was being preformed. He felt dishonored and humiliated at the predicament that the green life had him in, but he couldn’t ignore the pleasure he was receiving for it. The tentacle that was in his backside started to pull out and push in, slowly at first before starting a rhythm, gradually getting faster. And even after about a minute of this, the pain was gone and pleasure erupted. The feeling Chris was having was nothing he had felt before, mainly from the one fucking him. HE struggled against the wines holding him but they only tightened their grip in retaliation. And he was stuck with being sexually abused by the tentacles as they continued to pleasure him. 

The marksman closed his eyes, trying hard to concentrate and stops the moans that were escaping. During this point one of the free tentacles to the opportunity to slide its way into his mouth. The brunette’s eyes shot open in surprise as he felt the wet tendril slither in and start to pull in and out as if simulating a blowjob. The taste of dirty water and the tang from the tentacle filled his mouth. He wanted to throw up but he’d probably choke if that had happened. He just had to put more concentrating into to see if he could survive and if this thing would get fed up or if the worst came to the worst, someone came and saved him; even though he wouldn’t be able to live with that thought of someone seeing him at the mercy of vegetation.

‘Gotta… stop this…now…’

The tendril in his backside was now sliding in and out at a quick pace, while the one around his cock continued to jack him off, rubbing around the velvet tip of his arousal. Chris couldn’t count how long he’d been like this for; it had to have been several minutes. And after all those minutes he could feel his balls begin to tighten as he neared an orgasm. He couldn’t believe this had gone on for so long he was ready to shoot his load because of it. He was sure the plant could sense this as the tentacles were working extra hard to bring him to climax.

‘Shit... ’

The tentacle from his mouth retracted and the one in his backside followed and they went to where the other one was still working on his manhood, helping by rubbing his balls and cock head. This was what sent him over as he shut his eyes, let out a satisfied cry as the first spurt of semen shot from his cock head. It landed on one of the tendrils were it seemed to instantly be absorbed into the outer layer of the tentacle. Another shot and it landed on another one. He came quite a bit considering this was the first time he had been sexually pleasured with such acts preformed on him. 

As his orgasm completed, he felt himself go weak at the knees for a few seconds. Suddenly the tentacles uncoiled from his arms and let him free as they retracted back into the fountain pool. Chris panted for a second or two, getting himself together after the whole experience. After a few seconds he pulled up his underwear and pants again, doing himself up again. He grabbed his gun from the corner of the room here he dropped it and gripped it as he looked back at the fountain pool. There was no sign of life in the dark murky water. 

Without wasting anymore time, Chris grabbed the mask and ran for the door. As he reached it, he looked round and saw that none of the tentacles chased after him, but he took no chances as he yanked the door open and threw himself out into the hall to safety. Well, not exactly, as soon as the door closed, he heard the dull gargle from a groaning zombie echo through the hallway. The marksman was relieved to be back out n the hall. He looked at his watch. He couldn’t really tell but he guessed he was in there for about twenty or thirty minutes. If his team mates were alive, they’d probably been around nearly the whole mansion by now.

Gripping his gun, Chris started down the hallway, passing the windows, trying to focus on the rest of his search and forget about what had just happened. As he turned the corner and fired upon the undead human in the hall, he would be sure to exclude his experience with the plant monster from his report.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments encouraged. I want to write more stuff so let me know you're thoughts!


End file.
